STDFX
by bigbangpegasus2
Summary: This is very different from truth or dare. first fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! This is my first fanfic ever I have written. Hope all will like it. I had written this all in my holidays but don't have internet service on my laptop. I always your stories from my mobile and thought to make story. So I invented this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade**

**STDFX**

When everyone came back to Japan after the tragedy of the spiral core and enjoying their holidays, suddenly a beam came from somewhere on the sky and gingka, masamune, yu, tsubasa, madoka, kyoya, hikaru, Kenta, benkei,hyoma and even ryuga were knocked by it. When everyone waked up they saw that they were sitting on their chairs and one girl was sitting on a main host chair where mostly host of the show sits. That was me. Everyone stared me and suddenly gingka asked "where are we?"

Others also asked me the same question.

I answered,"you all are at a tv show"

"Which TV show" madoka asked.

"Welcome to STDFX!"

"What's this STDFX"masamune asked.

It means "STARE, TRUTH, DARE, and FRIENDSHIP X".

"WHAT" everyone screamed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't want to get hit by madoka's shot" said gingka with anger.

"I also don't want to dance like shakira" said ryuga.

"I don't want to ask for butt ointment which I did last time" said kyoya with embaressment.

I answered them, "that was only for truth or dare. You don't worry I have got good questions, which will not torture you".

"And where are our bey equipments?" all asked.

"Uhh they are kept in a safe place. But if you refused to play this game they will be vaporized and you will never see your beys again. Madoka, your laptop is also with me only and same will happen to your laptop." I said with a warning. "Tomorrow you all will come here for the game at sharp 7'o clock at morning. I will be waiting for you. Don't try to escape from here. I will be inspecting you from hidden cameras. My assistants will show you your room where you can rest for some nights."

"But what is your name?" Hikaru asked after listening my talk.

"Oh forgot to tell you my name. Well, my name is Alex" I answered and gone from there.

**Please review me. Don't give your dares and truths right now coz I have already written 5 chapters with my imagination. Read and review! Also read my second fic, "Battle league" which full of OC characters and some metal fury/ 4d characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning everyone sat on their seats. I entered the room and saw towards camera "hello everyone. I am your host Alex and I am going to conduct your favorite show 'STDFX' with some of the beyblade celebrities".

"First I will tell you what is your question and you have to do it as I read."

"They are very risky or not?" asked benkei.

"Uhh usually not till you will not do it" I answered.

All sighed in relief.

"first question is to gingka""what?" he asked.

"You have to stare madoka for at least 30 minutes in a closet room "I answered with a smirk.

"That will be so romantic!" hikaru says to madoka.

Madoka blushed a little then she went with gingka to into the room.

"There will be a hidden camera where we all will see you. None of you both should blink your eyes till 30 minutes".

"Till they stare each other, I have next truth question to kyoya. Enter in the truth machine."

He entered into the machine he was blind folded.

"Now I ask you that whom you will marry in future if you love someone?"

"I will marry hikaru if she wants to marry me in the future"

They both blushed and hikaru opened door of machine and kissed kyoya on his lips and said "I will marry you".

Yu and Kenta both closed their eyes before seeing this.

"Now you can get back to your seats". They both went to their seats blushing.

"Now next dare is to masamune" as I said this he hid behind his seat. But yu kicked him from there.

"W-w-what I-I have to do?" asked masamune with his puppy dog eyes but then he calmed down.

"Uhhh you have to dance on shakira's song 'waka waka' with a mini grass skirt, a green tiara and half bikini."

Everyone laughed on this but I controlled myself.

"WHAT" yelled masmune.

"Do you want your striker to get vaporized? Okay then I will keep your ray striker inside the machine" I said very calmly.

"OK OK OKAY I will do will do it" masamune said worriedly.

I clicked my finger and a costume was automatically worn by masamune. He started dancing on the song and every one rolled over on the floor while laughing. After he finished I opened the door of closet (masamune was still wearing shakira's costume only) and everyone's eyes became bigger. They saw that they were staring each other in love even though their eyes got red. When they got to know that their time was over they blushed looking at each other and came out of the closet.

When they came out, they both saw masmune in shakira's costume. They both laughed looking at masamune.

"Okay masamune you can now change your clothes". I clicked my fingers and he was in his normal dress.

"Wollah next question is to ryuga to friendship hyoma"

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA AAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT" they both yelled in very loud voice.

"I will not friendship with ryuga because he stole L-drago from koma village" said hyoma with anger.

"I too will not friendship with hyoma because he's an idiot and very much like a girl" said ryuga with anger.

"You want your beys to get vaporized. Okay then" I clicked my fingers and Meteo L-drago and Rock Aries were under vaporizing machine.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"they both yelled till everyone gets deaf. "Okay then you has to say some friendly words to each other and your dare is over."

"Okay you are my best friend from today hyoma" "happy! I'll go then. "Said ryuga in irritaion. "Wait let hyoma tell you something. "Ryuga now you are a buddy for me from now "said hyoma very happily."Okay that's enough for now. You can get back to your seats. Everyone was either laughing or very angry from this.

Yu was drinking water and suddenly choked on benkei's face as I said, "next dare is for yu and you have to watch the video of gingka and madoka staring at each other". WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT TTTTTTT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? I HATE THESE ROMANTIC THINGS AND DON'T WANT TO SEE THOSE LOVE BIRDS TELLING ROMANTIC THINGS TO EACH OTHER. IS THAT CLEAR YOU STUPID GIRL ALEX SOMETHING SOMETHING" yu yelled and then got calmed after remembering that what condition his bey would have and said, 'okay I will do it . Give me the video'.

When fully recovered from his yelling after sometime, I gave him the video and he saw it for 30 minutes sitting at the corner of the room. Everyone was feeling dizzy after his scream. Gingka and madoka blushed even more.

"Okay that's end of our show and tomorrow I'll get more interesting questions" I said to camera. Everyone asked me what torture will be there tomorrow but I ignored and went from there. After some time, when I was going through everyone's room, all were gathered in gingka's room and were making plan for how to get their beys and other equipments back and how to escape from there. I listened everything from the window and entered inside giggling. "You thought that I will let you know where your beys are huh? I have kept them in other planet through my dimension machine where you can't go. It will come back only after our next 9 shows. Till then it will be safe there only."

Everyone had question mark on their face as I told and I fell in anime style. After sometime they came to know what I meant and gone back to their rooms.

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya readers! I wrote half of the chapter in school notebook when I had a free class.**

**I don't own metal fight beyblade. If I owned then beyblade would be a big heck show!**

All were sitted on their own places as I entered the studio. I headed towards the camera and said," hiya everyone. I am your host Alex and this is our 2nd episode with our beyblade team (clapping). Okay now let's start the show".

Suddenly there was a sound of thunder and from where I don't know a girl with orange hair wearing white and blue stripped t-shirt with hearts on it, blue skirt, and long sky blue socks with pink high heel sandals came besides me. Everyone's mouth dropped and my mouth was open.

"B-b-b-b-b-l-l-l-l-oom? What are **you** doing here?" I said with my shocked eyes but then I calmed down.

"I don't know, I was spending holidays at gardenia with my friends and then I was teleported here" she said in scratching her head.

"Oooookkkkkkaaaaay then you join can us for today and I will see for sending you back in gardenia. Please have a seat". I clicked my fingers and there was a chair for her to seat as others had. Ryuga was staring her like anything. When she saw he was staring her she gave a big punch on his face and said, "Don't you dare to stare me like this else I will show my dragon power which will burn you like a toast"?

"Cccoooooll. I also have l-drago means dragon power and we'll see dragon vs. dragon" (sees for his bey in his pocket) "oops I forgot that my bey is with that Alex guy"ryuga said in little fear. "Okay then I will show my dragon" said bloom transforming into her belivix form. She burned ryuga's lab coat and he went on running like anything in whole studio." this is what when you deal with a girl"bloom said sitting into her normal form. Everyone's eyes were either on bloom or on burning ryuga.

"Wwhhat?" asked bloom to everyone.

"n-nothing"eveyone said in unison.

Then my guards came and extinguished fire from ryuga's coat.

"Thanks. I'll see that bitch later" he murmured in low voice.

Then he quietly sat down on his seat.

"Okay now let's start the show".

"First truth is for Kenta yumiya. Enter in the truth machine" I said with a grin on my face.

"Okay ask me" he said as he entered the machine.

"Are you GAY?" I said giving stress on the word 'gay'.

"Uhh let me think. I don't know you only check it" he said in embarrassment and confusion.

"Okay you don't know. Let me check" I said and pulled the lever for the gaydar machine. It showed Kenta in blue color.

"Means you are a gay. Okay you can go to your seat". Kenta went and everyone was seeing him.

"Kenta, are you really gay?" gingka asked in shock.

"Uhh yeah."

"Then why don't you tell us?"

"Coz you have stayed far from me"

"Naah, it does not mean that"

"Really"

"Yep"

"Thanks ginger"

"WHAT! That's not my name" gingka said in irritated voice

"Sorry" said kenta catching his ear.

"Next time don't call me that" gingka said.

"Okay now next dare is for benkei" I said with little worry.

"Tell what you want. I am not scared b-b-bull" benkei said with confidence.

"Ahh you have to control an angry bull".

"No problemo".

"Release the bull" I said and the guards released the bull. Benkei stopped it with an ease. Everyone was impressed by him.

"When did you trained with a real bull?" asked the fanged boy with jealousy.

"You don't know! When you were not here that time I was training with a bull to test my bull" the bull boy said.

"It's very impressive." I said. "Ahh next stare is to tsubasa. You have to stare hikaru for at least 100 minutes."

"WHAT! I will not give him to stare **my **hikaru" kyoya said in irritation.

"Me too don't want to stare me more than a second except tatekyo" hikaru said in anger.

"But if he will not do that then he will see his eagle getting destroyed" I said very calmly.

"MY EAGLE" he screamed like a girl (he is girl- by hair ^_^')

"I don't mind his bey will get destroyed"

"But your aquario will also get destroyed. You know that"

"Okay anything for my aquario" hikaru said and got ready. He stared her for 100 minutes with embarrassment and kyoya was moving her here and there so tsubasa can get distracted.

"Oki- doki now next friendship question is for madoka."

"What you will ask?"

"What's your relationship with masamune?"

"Uhh he's my brother. Not real but sort of my good bro."

Masamune said nothing but just stood there and listened.

"Masamune, do you want to say something for it?" I asked masamune.

"I don't think so I should say anything coz she has already said her feeling and from today she's my sister too." Masamune said happiness.

"Then I'll continue with next truth. Come on bloom! You must be getting bore."

"Yeah. I'm coming" she said and entered the machine.

"Well, who do you think is the cutest of all?" I asked.

"I think that small boy with blonde hair is the cutest…XD"

"Okay I'm cute but WHY DO YOU CALL ME A SMALL BOY?" yu screamed.

"Because you are a small boy naah".

"I will get 10 next month then how I am a small boy?"

"Because I am 18 and from my point of view, you are a small boy"

"But then-"he was cut off by me when I said, "argument is over now you can go to your place. That's all for today and I wish you had a good day"

Everyone gone to their rooms, bloom was sent back to gardenia (still I didn't ask her about sky). Benkei was a bit tired, ryuga was cursing me for his bey and bloom for his bey and bloom for burning his lab coat and all others were sleeping without any dream.

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya readers! I wrote whole chapters in my free period. Hope you give a good response to this chapter.**

**I don't own metal fight beyblade.**

Everyone was just awake from their sleep except masamune. Gingka woke up early because of his nightmare. Others were seated on their seat. Masamune came running in the studio. After that I started with the same dialogue. And I said, "I have a surprise for you".

"What surprise?" gingka asked.

"It's specially made for you, madoka, benkei and tsubasa"

"Means what?" madoka asked.

"Don't worry. I'll show you" I said. Then a 12-13 year boy came who had black fiery hair with an orange fiery streak, wearing grey brown plain t-shirt, dark-blue jacket, brown pants and orange-black sneakers.

"Who's this boy?" gingka asked.

"This is zero kurogane" I said. Suddenly he ran towards to gingka and started-

"Your samurai ifraid is awesome and I want you to battle me" zero said happily as he searched his bey in his pocket. It was not there.

"But my bey is right now with that Alex. But why you said, "Your samurai ifraid?" gingka asked in suspicion.

"Because you only gave me that after the battle with nemesis…."zero said.

"Well, whose nemesis?" madoka asked.

"Ahh he came 8 years later from the future and he is telling the thing which will happen 1 year later. He presently means after 8 years is living with you, benkei and tsubasa."

"OKAY" gingka and madoka said in unison. Zero turned towards madoka.

"Well, you must be madoka- mal's teacher and tsubasa's secretary?" zero asked after listening my dialogue.

"Who's this mal?" she asked.

"As I said earlier, your future after 7 years" I said as slowly so that only madoka could listen.

"Ohh yes-yes." She answered.

Zero runs to tsubasa, "And you must be the director if WBBA, tsubasa otori. I'm I right? And you haven't cut your hairs now."

Tsubasa shocked then calmed down, "Yeah I am that person only" he said thinking about his hairs.

Zero rushes to benkei and asked, "Please give me a triple beef burger along with French fries."

"How should I give here?" benkei asked.

"I am just joking. You own a burger shop named "bull burger"" zero said and from nowhere gingka appeared.

"Hey I also like this burger."

"I didn't knew that you liked that too"

"Benkei didn't tell you about that?"

"No he always says about kyoya than you"

"Okay. But you didn't told about me"

"Uhh you gave me the bey then disappeared. Then what should I do?"

"Arguments over. You can discuss this all after the show is over." I said and called zero.

"What do you want from me?" zero asked.

"Your bey is with me so you have to follow what I say." I said and told this in zero's ear.

"You have to bash gingka with a metal bat in his nuts. Did you understand?"

"But gingka is my hero" zero said

"But you have to do it zero" I said rhyming his sentence. "Otherwise you see your bey's bad condition."

"Okay anything for my bey" zero said.

"Then do it" I said and handed the metal bat to zero.

As zero headed towards gingka, he asked,"What you gonna do?"

"I am sorry my hero" zero said and made a home run; not with the ball but with gingka. He was crying and ran throughout the studio.

"WHAT *BEEP* ARE YOU TO GIVE SUCH A DARE TO MY FAN?"

"A fan gave me this dare but I thought this dare would be bestly done by zero instead of madoka and because you wouldn't want that madoka should hit you there, right gingka?" I said calmly.

"But I will not see my faces of my kids in future" gingka said sadly looking at madoka.

"Don't worry. You go to clinic in our studio and go and get cured" I said.

"Okay". He gone clutching his ** part to the clinic. Everyone was laughing like a heck. Even madoka was giggling. Zero was feeling sorry.

"Okay he will take some time to get cured till then I turn to next truth. Hyoma enter in the truth machine." I said and hyoma entered in T.M.

"Okay your question is – is gingka your cousin or not?"

"Yes he is my brother but he doesn't accept it coz he thinks I'm crazy" hyoma answered.

"Why is it so?" I asked.

"Coz he's my real brother" he answered.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed shockingly.

"How that could be?" I asked.

"Because gingka's is like our father and I am like our mother who has purple hairs like me." He answered.

"Ookkay" I sweat dropped and he came out from the T.M.

"Oki-masamune you are next" I said singing.

"What I have to do?" he replied singing.

"You have to stare your spicy hot orange potzel stick without eating it for at least 30 minutes." I said.

"I'll try" he said.

"Well, your time starts now." He stared stick for 30 minutes but can't bear till 25 minutes. I excused him and he ate whole packet of it.

"How can you eat those very spicy sticks?" Kenta asked.

"Coz I love it" he answered.

"Now next one is…." Everyone waited.

"Hippety-hoppy-hikaru-hasama" I said suddenly.

"Don't call me that" she angrily said.

"Ok come in the center of studio" I said.

"Okay"

"You have to sing Justin bieber's "babe" for kyoya".

"I will be glad to sing for him."

(I don't have the lyrics so direct after the song)

"Wow that was good now you can go to your seat"

"Next dare is for kyoya" I said.

"Say" kyoya said.

"Slap ryuga as hard as you can" I said very calmly.

"Cool deal. I'll take my revenge" he said with a smirk revealing his fangs.

Kyoya gone near ryuga and said, "This is my small revenge for last time."

"Sure try your hand hardly" ryuga said.

Kyoya slapped him very hard that he fell on the ground. Everyone was laughing at him and cheered kyoya.

"How did you tried that?" benkei asked.

"I used my Leone power" answered kyoya.

"That's very cool!" benkei said.

"Okay that's all for today and we'll continue our days with zero." I said in camera.

"I want to go home" zero said sadly.

"To meet Ren?" I asked.

"No-no"

"Then for what?"

"I'm feeling bore."

"You just have to stay for just 7 days"

"Ok".

Then everyone slept calmly.

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya readers! It took a lot of time coz I had studies to do.**

**I don't own MFB.**

I entered zero's room where he was sleeping and he was murmuring ren's name. I laughed at it and recorded his murmurs. Then I entered the studio and waited till everyone comes. Everyone came calmly except zero. He was very anxious. He wanted to go home. But I ignored him.

I started the show with the same dialogue. (So I am not writing the dialogue).

"First question for yu" I said.

"I'LL DO NOTHING THOUGH YOU'LL VAPOURISE MY BEY INTO SPACE. I'LL DO NOTHING YOU UNDERSTOOD ALEX" Yu screamed like a heck.

"But if I'll say that you have to eat masamune's favorite stick and then one full tub of ice cream then what ?" I asked yu.

"Then I'll agree" he replied.

"Then go for it" I replied.

He grabbed extra spicy hot chilli flavoured sticks from masamune somehow from his pocket and started eating. When he had fire in his mouth, he took the tub and began to eat ice cream till the of the tub's surface.

"How can he eat so much?" Kyoya asked Hikaru.

"Coz all kids has black holes in their stomach" Hikaru answered.

"That's why yu can eat so much" he said.

"Hey humans don't have black holes in their stomach" she argued.

"If they had then?" he asked.

"Then we would have sucked into ourselves" she said stopping the argument.

"Well, Gingka is back from his treatment" I said to everyone.

"Wow! That's good" Madoka said. "Well, where is he?"

"Here he comes" I said and Gingka came with a big smile plastered on his face.

"I am back" gingka said.

"I missed you so much" Madoka said hugging gingka.

"Me too" Gingka replied playing with her hair.

"Love session is enough and lets head to our next question for Gingka. Enter in the T.M" I said and he entered inside.

"Uhh, what's behind your headband?" I asked.

"Um can I tell you after sometime?" he asked.

"Have you own time but come after 30 minutes" I said and he goes to his seat.

"While he thinks what to say till then, I'll continue with next stare for zero" I said.

"What I have to stare?" zero asked while drinking water.

"Uhh, you stare the alarm clock till minutes hand goes at six" I answered.

"That's easy" He said after drinking water.

"But you have to take it very close to your eyes." I warned.

"No problem" he replied.

"Then don't tell me that your eyes gone out of work" I SAID.

"Okay no complains" Zero replied.

I brought an alarm clock in front of zero. He stared for 15 minutes, rolled his eyes in dizziness and fell down.

"Okay Gingka, come back in T.M" I called gingka.

"Okay" He said after discussing the matter with Madoka.

"Now tell" I said.

"I'll start. When I was climbing mountain with my dad and hyoma to see L-drago (that time stairs were not builded), I slipped from a rock and was about to fall but Hyoma caught my hand. In that process, I got hit by a big chunk of rock on my head. I can't see that dark bey due to this incident but then I saw when it was stolen by Ryuga. (removes his head band) see, my scars are very ugly and not designable like Kyoya, so I wear this Pegasus headband to hide my scars".

"Well Hyoma, is this a true thing?" I asked

"Yep. Sad thing for my bro" he answered.

"Well, that is a sad thing. Till then you take this ointment, it will vanish your scars" I said handing the cream to Gingka.

"Thanks" he thanked.

"Well Kyoya, do you want it too?" I asked Kyoya.

"No. I don't want it coz my scars suit me and Hikaru likes it and it doesn't pain also" kyoya said giving a look to Hikaru.

"You don't want it then its okay. Then lets head to our next-" I was cut by Zero who started taking in his sleep. He was like a man who have drunk full bottle of beer.

"Who fuck do you think of yourself?" he blurted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I-I-I-I-M T-A-L-K-I-N ABOUT R-EN. WWWWWWHHHHHEEEEERRRRREEEE IIISSS SSSHHHEEE?" he screamed.

"She is at her home" I replied.

"II AAMM GGOOIING AATT HER HOME" he said and slept back. He woke up after some time and asked, "What happened? Did I talk something in sleep? I have a habit of talking in sleep." He said and everyone fell in anime style.

"NO you said nothing" I said sweat dropping.

"Well, let's get back to our next dare for Madoka. You have to do something risky thing" I said.

"What?" Madoka asked.

"You have tooooooooooooo dance on dangerous song for Gingka"

"I'll be glad doing it" She said and danced very happily (I don't have the lyrics!)

"Ok next is Ryuga" I said.

"Don't give me a stupid thing" he said angrily.

"No-no, you just have to wear a tiara, a bikini and a grass skirt, go to the T.M and say that you are a girl. Then your thing is-" He cut me off by saying, "I'M DRAGON EMPEROR AND I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING OF THIS THINGOS"

"You forgot your L-drago or what?" I asked.

"No. it's in my hand" he said showing a bey.

"How did you get your bey?" I asked.

"Ahh I got from someone" he lied.

"Who?" I asked.

"From an unknown person." He answered.

"Let me check" I said and gone inside the room where I kept everyone's bey and saw that his bey was still there. That bitch pranked me. I pushed the button of danger and I switched all cameras off. Then suddenly a person which looked like an angel came from the top of the studio and made Ryuga a girl wearing tiara, pink bikini and a grass skirt and his voice became girlish too.

"Ahh this girl is a heck! She made me a girl and "Dragon emperor" title is also gone" she I mean he said screaming that everyone were feeling dizzy.

"Now you can go to your seat" I said after entering the studio.

"When I will be a boy?" he asked.

"Tomorrow" I answered.

"You fucking girl" He said.

"Okay now everyone come with me" I said.

"What we'll do" Kyoya asked.

"I'll show you something." I answered.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Something special" I said climbing stairs o f roof.

"But what?" gingka again asked.

"Shut up and just follow me" I said irritatingly.

I came to the roof of the studio and opened a billboard where all were standing holding their particular bey and their bey spirits were behind them. Madoka was holding her laptop.

"Wow it's nice. When did you make it?" Madoka asked.

"I made it when you were here" I said.

"But you were with us. Am I right?" Tsubasa asked.

"I made it magically when you all were playing here" I answered.

"Okay how made it magically?" gingka asked.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked.

"Okay don't tell" he replied.

Then we went to the studio.

"That's all for today and I'll be back with this guys till then good bye" I said in the camera.

Everyone slept calmly not thinking bad of each other. I also slept calmly hoping that nothing goes wrong tomorrow.

**Read and review! Your requests time starts from today and I will update it next month. Till then, please send me your views!**


End file.
